Danganronpa III: Hello Castle of Despair
by AltairCCA
Summary: SYOC (open). Nueva generación seleccionada para ir a la academia Pico de Esperanza. Tomara lugar en un castillo de estilo occidental adaptado a las nuevas tecnologías, para dar clase y como no para el juego que le gusta a Monokuma. Historia con OCs creados por lectores, T por violencia, asesinatos, ejecuciones etc... Mi primer fanfic. Tratare en un futuro de traducirlo al ingles.


Capitulo 0: Introducción y casting

Buenas a todos a este fanfiction sobre los videojuegos (y el anime) de Danganronpa.

Antes de nada pedir ya que este es mi primer fanfic, que no me cosan a insultos y criticas destructivas, pero agradezco las criticas constructivas.

Este será un capitulo bastante corto para explicar como va a ser este fanfic.

Si vuelve monokuma, si vuelve el macabro juego, pero... ¿y los estudiantes?

Así que en pos de resolver este problema me dije a mi mismo que en vez de crear yo 20 estudiantes con sus respectivos talentos. ¿Por que no dejar que la gente cree 19*? Se me vino a la mente porque a mi al menos me gusta hacer OCs* a piñón entonces para evitar que se me valla de las manos el tema y acabe creando personajes aburridos* , prefiero que los hagan la gente que lo va a leer y así intentar añadir diversidad o personajes interesantes. Quiero mencionar que cualquier persona puede presentar mas de un personaje, lo que no quiere decir que valla a coger todos los que este exponga.

Y ahora si que si, os dejo con la ficha de los personajes con las cosas que hay que poner y las que no, y con el personaje que yo aportaré.

Ficha de personaje

Nombre: El nombre por favor que concuerde con nacionalidad e historia. No pongáis un hombre llamado Pepe es de Japón

Sexo: Mujer, Hombre, travesti(hola fujisaki), transexual, lo que sea.

Nacionalidad: Si nació en Sudáfrica, tiene descendencia holandesa y etc detalles.

Talento: Aquí lo único que si se puede evitar que sea una que ya halla salido en anteriores juegos, que tampoco voy a matar a nadie ,o al menos no fuera de la historia, por poner que su personaje es programador o gamer.

Personalidad: Podéis hacerlos locos, majos, capullos insufribles, callados, alegres, lo que queráis. También se incluye aquí gustos o cosas que odia.

Historia: Un poco, o mucho para gustos colores, de la historia de vuestros personajes, traumas si tienen, familia, eventos, ese tipo de cosas.

Apariencia: Una descripción de tu personaje.

Extras: ¿Que es esto?, pues básicamente si quieres añadir cosas a tu personaje como una musiquita que funcione como su theme, puedes poner una, orientación sexual, sueños y/o aspiraciones, si es un esper, ese tipo de cosas. No es obligatorio, es opcional, si lo quieres hacer lo haces y si no, no.

Y con esto acaba la ficha* *.

Ficha de personaje.

Nombre: Dastenor Blackwolf

Sexo: Hombre.

Nacionalidad: Español con descendencia inglesa. Nació en Galicia, en la provincia de Pontevedra.

Talento: Arqueólogo/Historiador.

Personalidad: Es reservado y callado, aunque puede llegar a ser agradable o desagradable en el trato con alguien después de hablar con el, hasta llegar a ser amigable o odioso en el caso contrario, es completamente ingenuo e ignorante respecto al sexo y relaciones sociales, lo cual le hace decir las cosas que piensa sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos de los demas. Le gusta, la pasta, especialmente la lasagna*, le gustan los videojuegos, el color negro, el power metal, aunque tambien otros tipos, pero en especial ese, leer libros de fantasía y ciencia ficción, aprender lenguas muertas, los mitos y el taekwondo, aunque no se le da ni bien ni mal, le gusta el gore y las cosas sangrientas en general, y los misterios. Le disgustan el tabaco, el alcohol, mas que nada por el olor, los FPS*, el ruido, la gente hipócrita y las novelas románticas porque no las entiende.

Historia*: Sus padres lo abandonaron al nacer en las ruinas de Santo Domingo, donde fue encontrado y llevado a un orfanato, este orfanato estallo por un accidente con una bombona de butano cuando tenía 10 años, lo cual provocó un incendio y la muerte de la dueña del orfanato, y algunos niños de este. Así llego a un internado, donde se empezó a interesar en la historia. Posteriormente destacó por descubrir unas ruinas de una villa romana cerca de la Ría de Arousa. Por eso recibió una invitación para asistir a la academia Pico de Esperanza.

Apariencia:

Tiene el pelo desaliñado y negro, mide 1m 76cm, pesa 73kg (si lo preguntáis el peso es mas o menos normal para la estatura), color de ojos amarillo(es de estilo anime no me culpen XD), viste siempre con ropa negra que suelen ser una chaqueta con capucha, un pantalón de chándal y unos tenis con patrones azules. Lo demás no hay nada digno de mención

Extras:

Theme: Killing Time: watch?v=eIvWVqElrvI

19*: De 19 a 18 depende de si alguien manda o no al Nivel Super colegial afortunado.

OCs*: OC: Original Character, personaje que no es de ese universo si no que inventado por el escritor.

aburridos*: Tampoco es que piense que el personaje que valla a hacer sea interesante, valla no soy yo Cervantes para crear buenos personajes, aun así espero que os guste

ficha*: Obviamente no puedo empezar hasta tener los personajes, pero si veo que va para largo, a lo mejor me tengo que inventar yo alguno.

ficha* *: No os enfadéis cuando algún personaje, que os gustase, o el vuestro propio, muera ,o, aún peor, que sea el primero en morir, obviamente, alguien tiene que morir y alguien que matar, si no la historia no avanzaría.

lasagna*: En italiano, lasaña.

FPS*: FPS: First Person Shooter.

Historia*: Si tenía que intentar meter un drama malo por en medio XD espero que al menos no os moleste.

Pues eso es todo por ahora, espero que os valla a gustar y que colaboréis conmigo enviando vuestros personajes por MP o como queráis.

Saludos.

PD: No soy dueño de la franquicia, universo etc... de Danganronpa.


End file.
